


Loki×Thor/Ring for sex

by bibabo



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm, Rings, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibabo/pseuds/bibabo
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 4





	Loki×Thor/Ring for sex

01

阿斯加德的两位王子，除了表面兄弟背地敌人之外还有一层关系，称之为情人。这很难解释，仙宫虽然不算美女如云，但达到希芙的姿色水准的倒也算不上稀缺的，只能解释作恶作剧做多了，玩闹也闹出了真感情(有其他的也不承认)

但是这层关系他们不可能公之于众，只能藏着掖着，等到Thor去Loki的寝宫给他送饭，这个时候他们才能有空隙偷腥。现在Loki刚从牢里被放出来在自己的卧室里软禁着，这样宽厚的待遇也还是通过自己兄长跟父亲说情讨来的。Loki因为这个可没少挨哥哥骂，他i可以做的就是用行动堵住兄长喋喋不休的叮嘱(或者是责骂)。时间久了，在他眼里这样的话语从原本的愚蠢竟然也析出了一点可爱，反正到最后都会变成喘息低吟的，Loki也没太在意。

上次在中庭四处称王的时候Loki带回来了一个铃，上面标注着"Ring for sex"，他试着摇了一下，并没有什么特别的功能，发出的声音也很闷，谈不上清脆响亮。Loki见状顿生一计。从手里凝出一个鹌鹑蛋大小的玩具，中庭称作跳蛋(Loki把他称作哥哥的奇趣蛋，因为用了有惊喜)，然后把这个铃铛和跳蛋缔造成一套完整的情趣玩具，摇一下铃就是小幅度，以此类推摇铃三下就是最大频率。Loki本来还想再设置多几档，但是想起哥哥每次禁不住就会在自己的背脊上又抓又挠的，就止不住地颤栗。

算了，下次偷来几套盔甲再来给你玩。Loki心里想着。

02

但是怎么把奇趣蛋塞到Thor的屁股里？——Loki想到的解决办法就是让先斩后奏，而这又引申出另一个问题——怎么让Thor不生气地将自己变成炭烤邪神。要知道：雷神的鲁莽和脾气大是除去Loki之外的24位神衹都知晓的，不过各自都对这两个词多少会粉饰上一些褒义(他们都喜欢把脾气大说成王者风范，把鲁莽冠上直率的花环)，但基本是这两个词没跑了。万一惹得小猫咪炸毛了，挠人可疼，气还不容易消…

Loki也懒得去设计什么计划，他现在跟金丝雀似的在寝宫里吃穿，包括日常的看书、饮酒还有性都被桎梏在那里进行，还有限制他动用大魔法的特制镣铐。能怎么办，只能利用现有的资源(也就是泪腺)挤两滴眼泪出来让他的好哥哥疼他一下。

Loki可以控制他的每一个器官乃至腺体，他个人觉得哭是没有意义的事情，所以相应地也并不难完成，当然是一声令下马上就楚楚可怜。Loki可是仙宫最强的魔法师。

计划就这么拟定好了。

03

到Thor给他来送午餐的时候，Loki提前就把门敞开了一条缝，然后把书甩在一旁躺在床上，闭着眼一副没有精气神的样子。thor把餐盘搁置在圆桌上凑过去看Loki，而这边Loki在心里默念“1，2，3”然后眼泪就掉下来了。

"Loki？！"

在thor心里，眼泪这种东西应该是被Loki视作废品的，唯一的用处就是在性事上增添几分情趣(当然，不会是Loki流眼泪)。他有点发怔，索性把Loki叫醒，问他是不是做噩梦了，梦见的东西很可怕吗？

Loki吸吸鼻子，二话不说往哥哥柔软的胸脯上埋。  
"没什么。"

"都这么大了还要我拍拍你的背哄吗？"

"你知道我要什么。"

Thor有点羞赧，像他以往一样偏开头咕哝一句变态、混蛋之类的话语，等着Loki来央他，把他带上宫廷的床褥。但这次不一样，Loki又掉了几滴眼泪。

"果然和我梦境里的偏差不大，你开始抗拒了，你只是贪我和你偷情时候的新鲜，哥哥。"

Thor听到这话本来是有点趋向于想撂下口袋里给他额外带的糖果走人的，但是恶作剧之神——把眼泪当做笑点、轻易能把随便谁给惹哭的恶作剧之神，就在他面前没有梦魇做掩护地掉眼泪了。他不禁开始怀疑，这是他主持的新式整蛊。

"Loki，这是你新的恶作剧吗？"

"我不会用眼泪这种廉价的东西作为我恶作剧的主角…你不是应该哄哄我吗？或许亲我一下，距离上次你亲我已经过去20小时36分钟了。"

"那你还哭什么，我可不会因为这而产生什么怜惜，而且我猜测这大致也不是你的意图。"

Loki懒得和他争吵，最近他愚蠢的哥哥突然变得有些谨慎(而且有一点点的聪明)。

从他上次带来巧克力和他分食可以看出来。那时Loki表示没有吃糖的想法，还打趣要把糖纸收好来，不然让母亲看到可要担心她的宝贝公主张蛀牙了。结果Thor干脆地将巧克力分作两半，就算是责骂也是两人瓜分，最后因为徒手掰地不均匀，被Loki占了个便宜，以分配不均为理由骗了个巧克力味的吻。

Loki心想。“还是不要让笨蛋哥哥这么快就学聪明，这样就失去欺负漂亮傻瓜的乐趣了。”

结果没管住他的进步，索性用他的绿眸盯着Thor的嘴唇，也不做声，把Thor看得羞赧也不罢休，就等着哥哥的吻落在他嘴唇上。——也成功了。

然后顺水推舟地，Thor先把禁锢Loki行动的镣铐解开，然后让他把自己引到床上，圈着Loki的脖颈迎接他细密的亲吻(他也只能在亲吻的时候做到温柔了)，Loki指尖凝出一团绿色的光，Thor猜那是什么如尼文字。随即他的衣服就被剥了个干净。

Loki的手没握过锤子，甚至没拿起过什么笨重的兵器，自然不会生长出厚茧。是颀长细嫩的一双手，明明适用于看书作文这样的斯文事，此时却反复揉捏着Thor胸前的两团乳肉，好像能榨出来乳汁似的。他也不会忘掉重头戏，用指尖凝出魔法的颜色，操控床头柜里搁置的玩具悄然地转移到自己手上，然后搂着Thor将他带起来跨坐在自己的腰上，边享受着Thor蜂蜜酒味的嘴唇，一边将玩具推进哥哥的穴道里。

"等等！这是什么东西？"

"一个会让你舒服的小礼物而已。"

"不要，拿出去！"

Loki非常突兀地应声泪下。

"你哭什么！"

"别这样嘛，你会喜欢的，就像我上次把你带去窗边干你，让你看着阿斯加德的天空和湖泊，你好像更加敏感，特别是有鸟雀飞过的时候。口是心非可不是一个受人崇敬的神祗的作为，哥哥。"

Thor从来没有怀疑过Loki银舌头的个人技，只是被弟弟戳中心事了有些不自如，其实已经松开了Loki手腕，然后在言语上讨回来一点兄长的威信(在Loki眼里等同于猫咪炸毛跟自己撒娇要摸摸)。  
"…闭嘴。"

"All right——既然你这么坚持，那我只好少干活多做事咯，最后再多问一句，哥哥等会是不是还约了你的朋友们去铁木森林打猎？"

Thor一边垂死病中惊坐起地想起来要去猎场，一边不解为什么Loki会知道。于是赶紧失措地推搡开Loki，站起来拿着整齐地叠放在小沙发上的衣服往身上套。

"那你快点把那个玩意给弄出来。"

"拒绝，你去打猎又不耽误你屁股里面含着它。"

Thor拍掉了Loki趁着他穿衣服的间隙不安分的手，把裤子也套上了。  
"…那你可别在我打猎的时候弄什么恶作剧，否则，我就拿妙尔尼尔压着你，这应该不会好受。"

"好嘛，自己压不过我就拿那个两百多斤的恐怖小榔头压我，不是还有比这更值得使用的地方吗？比如说守护Asgard什么的，我是不是还要感谢你的大材小用？"

"闭嘴。"这次Thor是真的想让Loki关上他的话匣子。

04

Loki在Thor重新给他戴上镣铐之前还骗了一个亲吻，顺便让他带着那个相当于单向视频通话的小镜子，Thor拒绝无果，只能宠着自己越活越回去的兄弟。

Loki还把视角拉满了，Thor还以为把它收在衣服里Loki就无法窥探到什么，事实证明：他太小瞧仙宫第一魔法师了。

05

Loki确实没趁着Thor打猎的时候动那个铃，但是看着镜子里面淌着汗喘气的Thor，因为屁股里含着东西所以不自如的夹着马肚轻轻地扭腰蹭着马背。总而言之，书，是看不下去了的，甚至还想去洗个澡。

好不容易等到打猎回来，Thor手上还沾着一些怪物粘稠的血液，不管不顾地也不稍微清洁一下就直奔餐桌去了，Loki不禁腹诽了一句莽夫，也稍微动了一下歪念头。

在Frigga入座之后，Loki摇了一下铃铛，开到了一级的轻度震动，Thor应激反应一下子站起来，把餐桌都撞得摇晃，面对着母亲关切的眼神只能找个借口搪塞过去，说自己去换身衣服再来。然后趔趄地走进寝宫的卫生间里，强忍着自己被震动带起来的酥麻，坐在马桶上，膝盖往内拢，把镜子掏出来试探地喊了几句骗子，得到了回应之后便开始骂。

Loki这边笑得可开心了。  
"怎么了哥哥？冷静，我还没开到最大呢，你先去吃饭吧，刚打猎回来估计也很疲劳，我可是会心疼的。"

Thor尽力遏制着自己的音量。  
"混蛋…！你不把它弄出来我怎么吃饭！"

"那你自己想想办法咯，总不能每次都让我解决，哥哥。"

"Loki！"

然后就没声了。Thor发誓见到Loki一定会拿着妙尔尼尔把他压在地板上让他躺个两个星期，或者更多。但是他现在只能忍着大腿的酥软半跪在宽敞的隔间里，把裤子脱到膝盖将手伸向后方尝试把Loki的恶趣味礼物给弄出来，但他平常和Loki做的时候都没试过自己开拓，对于这种事情一窍不通，再加上自己没有一双纤细灵巧的手，只能变本加厉地让小玩具卡在前列腺的周遭，于是排斥就变为了渴求。他甚至忘记了Loki还在看着他，也来不及反应原来自己的身体已经变得这么淫荡。

"Thor？还没行吗？"

frigga的声音响在Thor耳畔，没办法他只能提上裤子忍着迸发出来的情潮，尽量不让自己走成内八已经够为难他的了，更何况要应付frigga，Thor第一次有些厌倦母亲的关心。这全都归罪于他满嘴谎言、狡黠又贪心的兄弟。

于是他重新回到饭桌上，把注意力放在精致的菜式上面，提起餐巾囫囵抹了抹手就抓起撕开一只鸡腿往嘴里塞了。Loki没有趁着这个时机玩铃铛，体贴地让哥哥先吃点东西填填肚子，不然等会可有他好受的。

Loki听见Odin在问他，无非是些王位、新王、如何成为一个优秀的君主的事情，Loki以为他已经司空见惯地不会在意了，他还是不满Odin只字未提他这个领养来的蓝色怪物。于是就把愤懑发泄在thor身上，他摇了两下铃铛，把震动频率又提升了一个档次。

Thor其实并没有食欲，被恶劣的小玩具卡在那个地方震动，甚至开始臆想着Loki将指节伸进他后庭扩张模拟活塞运动的样子，他会附在Thor的耳边讲下流话，思绪还在缥缈着就被突然的频率转变打断。Thor微微蜷曲脊背减轻突兀的快感，把腿往内紧紧地拢着，腰腹的肌肉主动收缩，一下子没忍住就把精液射在了裤裆里，黏黏腻腻的，这太丢人了，Thor被一个可恶的小玩具弄到高潮。他本来想佯装无事发生，但他额头上因为隐忍而暴起的青筋太狰狞，引来了父母关切的询问。Thor甚至无法抬头用微笑搪塞他们的关心，他怕自己会发出一些奇奇怪怪的声音。

"今天是不舒服吗？回房休息一下吧，我会派人给Loki送去晚餐的。"

Thor从来没觉得母亲温柔的声线对他来说这么沉重，他不敢抬头让母亲看到自己脸颊上逐渐叠加起来变得越来越明显的红，只能低着头，听到让别人代替自己给Thor送餐以后慌乱地抬头。

"没、没事，我现在就去给他送饭，不用麻烦别人。"

"我的孩子，你的脸也太红了，真的没事吗？"

"没事…我吃饱了，现在去给他送饭了。"

Thor现在只想把混蛋弟弟按在地上暴揍，把他打的鼻青脸肿，有必要的话还要威胁阉割他，或者下个月让别人去给他送饭，Thor会让巴德尔¹或者海姆达尔²去给他代劳，当然在这之前要先解决一下他的生理问题。

06

Thor走路的姿势奇怪到让frigga怀疑是不是打猎的时候被铁木森林里的雄鹿撞了一下屁股。但总而言之，他边扶着墙调整呼吸边碎步走，终于趔趄地挪动到了Loki的寝宫门口，推开他的房门，把餐盘向着在躺椅上看书的Loki扔去，但没有像预期一样命中，被Loki截断在空中了。Thor把妙尔尼尔召唤过来朝着Loki走近。Loki看着怒气冲冲的兄长感觉不妙，拿起手边的铃铛摇了三下，Thor应声膝盖一个酥软跪坐了下来。

Loki踱步朝Thor走去，弯腰在他眼前把铃铛晃了晃(没别的意思，就是欺负哥哥好爽)，Thor气得想用头撞他，但情潮作祟让他只能发出类似于威胁的低吼，四肢都酥软得快要支撑不住自己的身子，看着Loki盛气逼人的姿态更是火气大了。

"生气了吗？别忘了铃铛可是在我手里的，怎么样？要不要试试求求我，或者你觉得这个小礼物把你侍候得很舒服？"

"你是想回去…睡监狱的硬床了是吗？"

Loki看见Thor的眼眸里迸发出来丝丝缕缕的雷电，远方崆峒的山洞里响起的响雷直直地传过来，看来Thor真的生气了，真是经不起逗。Loki耸耸肩，把铃铛给摇停了。

"好吧，大公主性子娇贵，经不起玩笑，乖哦，我这就来疼你。"

Thor把Loki的衣襟扯过来，Loki还以为哥哥被惹急了想揍他，求饶的话滑到嘴边，却被Thor急切而不得要领的吻给堵了回去。而且Thor真真真的生气了，刚才嘴唇撞过来差点没把Loki的牙齿给撞碎。

"把那东西给弄出来。"

Thor的意思是让Loki解除恶劣的魔法，而Loki当然也心知肚明，但偏要反其道而行之，Loki把Thor的裤子脱掉之后还故意在臀肉上留下掌痕，之后再把手指伸向Thor的后穴，那里一片泥泞湿软，都沾满了被肠道温度融化的香膏，感知到Loki的手指就急切地吸附，Loki抬眉瞥了眼Thor没说什么径直地插进去，Thor没有因为两根手指而敏感，却被这个不清不楚的眼神烫得脸红，踹了脚Loki的胯让他动作干爽些。

Loki也憋得难受，从看着Thor在铁木森林里打猎开始已经不知道洗了几个冷水澡了，再冲刷下去皮肤都会被水泡软泡坏，于是就把跳蛋勾出来随意搁置到地板上某处，拉着Thor的手腕将他带起来，借着惯性把他推到床上，然后自己再凑过去讨要亲吻。Thor总是学不会换气，这也便利于Loki借着他氧气稀缺变得晕乎乎的时候把性器挤入Thor的后穴，然后再松开品尝兄长口腔里弥留的食物香气的嘴唇。

"唔……"

Thor的呻吟总是隐忍而稀少的，但是单音节词语的每个尾音颤动都被渲染上了情欲的意味，Loki喜欢这样的叫声多过暖床姑娘放荡的淫叫，换句话说：Thor的一切在他看来都是合乎情理的。他们交合着上下晃动，因为距离过于贴近，体温过于温热，Thor在泪水之间依稀能瞧见出自于Loki的墨发绿眸，还有他在耳边的喘息，鼻梁蹭着鼻梁，好像要把对方糅合到血骨里。

别的不敢说，Loki在性事方面能把兄长伺候得很舒服，就像现在：Thor的后穴随着活塞运动就着融化的香膏发出噗滋噗滋的水声，手臂脱力，松垮地垂在Loki的颈肩上，只能在高潮到来的时候使力抓挠Loki的脊背。他也记不清有多少次高潮了，直到他的性器疲软射不出精液，只能靠着后穴的被动收缩吞吃Loki的性器，把他的白浊也榨出来，尽数收纳进了Thor的后穴里，把他凉得一颤。

后来Loki也懒得给两具躯体手动清洁了，直接用魔法给解决掉了身上的体液，唯独留下Thor身上深浅的吻痕没有去除。然后他们并躺着。

"哥哥，我想给你造出一个子宫，用来孕育我们的子嗣，他们或许是像你一样四肢发达头脑简单或者像我这般聪明机敏，其实这也没什么所谓，关键看你愿不愿意生。"

Thor困得只想睡觉，胡乱地回应了。  
"好…明天再说好吗？"

Loki努努嘴。  
"行，迟早的，你别在睡觉的时候像猪一样打鼾。"

Zzzz。已经在打了


End file.
